Pokemon Apocalypses
by BioVenom
Summary: Daniel was once a 10 year old boy who was about to start his adventure as a pokemon trainer before a huge storm of black dark clouds had formed over Unova and a new dragon like pokemon had appeared now Daniel has to survive a nightmaric land of pokemon who had been infected with a mysterious virus will Daniel figure out whats happening or will Unova be consumed by darkness
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Apocalypses

DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE

Chapter 1: Dark Clouds

Hi my name is Daniel and this is my story of the day when everything gone wrong. First this story starts when I was around 10 years old and off to be a pokemon trainer in the Unova region.

"Hey Daniel get up!" My mom yells. I slowly got up from my bed and noticed the clock.

"Oh no I'm late!" I said suddenly knowing the day of my first pokemon has arrived. After I got ready and packed up I quickly ran out the door hurrying to the Professors lab. By the time I got to his front door I knocked on it quickly. "Professor Professor I'm here!" I said. The door then slowly opened and the professor came out yawning.

"Oh, Daniel you're here I thought you forgotten." She said wiping her eyes.

"Of course I didn't today is the day I get my first pokemon." I said.

"Okay then come on in." The Professor said. When I entered I saw a huge amount of pokeballs stacked up on shelves and then I noticed the three pokeballs on the table. "Well here they are, now, these are the three pokemon that you will be choosing this one is Snivy a grass type fast pace pokemon. And these other two are Tepig and Oshawott, Tepig is a strong fire pokemon that has strong attack while Oshawott has special attacks being a water type pokemon, now which one you'll choose?." She explained. I then looked at each ball she explained about and thought until I finally got the answer.

"Okay then Professor I'll choose-" Suddenly there was a loud bang. "Wha-what was that?!" I said in a jump. I then grabbed the pokeball and ran out the door and looked up at the sky. "What the hell?" In every direction there was dark pitch black clouds forming shooting out purple lightning. Everyone in my town were gasping and terrified at the sight. Suddenly when I was looking at the clowds a dark dragon like creature with purple eyes figure had showed for a moment and made a terrifying shriek and then disappeared back into the dark clouds. When the professor sawn it she was astonished by the sight. "What kind of pokemon is that? I nevered seen one like that in my life!" She said terrified. But before she could try to get a better move it disappeared leaving the dark black clouds behind.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE

After the dragon like creature disappeared I ran to my house and checked at my mom. "Mom? MOM! Are you alright?" I said looking around the house. Suddenly I heard a scream and I ran into the kitchen and sawn our Liepard on the ground shaking with his eyes all red and his tough laid on the floor out of his mouth.

"Liepard? Whats wrong with you Liepard!?" My mom said reaching for the cat like pokemon.

"Mom…don't…" I said scared.

"Why not?" She said turned her head away from the pokemon. But suddenly the Liepard got up quickly and bit moms arm.

"Mom!" I yelled pulling out the pokeball. But before I did anything else the Professor charged into the room and thrown a pokeball. "Go Stoutland!" She said when the pokemon hit the floor and blasted out a white flash and letting out a big dog like pokemon. "Take down!" She yelled pointing at the Liepard. The Stoutland then charged at the pokemon and as soon as it hit the pokemon it flewed out from moms arm to the wall with blood spattered. "Hey are you alright?" She said getting to mom and looking at her arm.

"Ye-Yes..I'll be fine what the hell happened to Liepard..?" She said holding her bloody arm.

"I don't know but whatever had happened must be connected to those black clouds and that dragon like figure that we just saw." She explained. She then looked at Stoutland. "Return." She said holding out her pokeball and letting it return into the ball. Suddenly we started to hear a bunch of flapping wings. "Oh shit everyone duck down now!" She yelled. We all then ducked down and suddenly a Pidove then crashed through our window. When I saw it the Pidove was all bloody and with red eyes. But then a bunch of them started hitting our roof and made a bunch of bangs and crash noises. We all then started to hide under a table until the Pidoves stopped. After a few minutes the sounds stopped and we all got up from under the table. "Is everyone alright?" She questioned. I then nod. "Ok." We then went outside and saw a bunch of Pidove on the ground everywhere.

"Oh god what happened with them?" My mom asked terrified. The Professor then shook her head.

"I don't know…" Professor said stumbled by the sight. We then walked up to the lab and turned to her car. "We should go and check at the other lab on the other side of the Unova region my friend may got some answers on what happened." She said. "Come on its not safe to stay here get into the car." She said. We then got into the car and she tried to start it. But while she was I notice a pokemon was standing behind us in the trees it looked like a deerling but suddenly the pokemon's neck lowered to the ground and its spine then shot out from its back and started growing into size.

"Professor, HURRY UP NOW!" I yelled.

"I'm trying I'm trying!" She said trying to start it. But then the Deerling started to charge at us.

"HURRY!" I yelled. Her car then started and we started to immediately drive in high speed.

"Daniel! What was back there you seemed scared?!" The Professor yelled trying to get me to hear her.

"It was a Deerling but…it wasn't normal it looked like it was mutating in some sort." I explained. I looked back and the Deerling was still running. "Look into your mirror." She then noticed the Deerling.

"Holy-" She speed up even faster away from the Deerling.


End file.
